It's Not Stalking
by Greyfox1117
Summary: After surviving the fall of London to the Zeds, Esther begins her journey to escape the hot zone of Great Britain. But what will happen when she comes across a certain bunker in the middle of the woods? OC x Stalker (Warning this story contains a lesbian romance plot, And will NOT just be random smut, don't like don't read.)


It's Not Stalking

By Greyfox1117

Chapter One, Introduction

Well, what's there to say? Where do I even start? The end of the world might be a good place, my name is Esther. I was like you once, I went to school, got bad grades, hung out with friends, average. But all that was before the Horzine incident, the bloody cock-ups. The Prat's were making a bunch of clones underneath there corporate building for god knows what, the media said it was for military use before the whole of Britain, and the experiments went tits up. The creatures were a feral blood thirsty lot, pouring into the streets of London ripping people limb from bloody limb, That was about two weeks ago. Now all of great Britain is sectioned of by the UN and there respective military's, I've been leggin' it ever since.

The suns light speckled the dirt road in streams of warmth as they were filtered through the trees, offering a slight respite from the cold breeze of autumn, Esther walked the road at a brisk pace scanning the horizon for potential dangers, Her short dark blue hair swayed slightly in the wind showing her black roots that were becoming more prominent with each passing day. The purple backpack she wore bounced up a down with each step with a small rattle from the contents inside, a six shot 32. pistol rested on her hip, even though she preferred to just avoid the creatures altogether it still came in handy. Esther's father was a cop, and always worried about his daughters safety so for her seventeenth birthday he got her a gun, most would call that an odd present but considering the circumstance, she was glad that he did.

Esther didn't linger on the thought of her family or friends and continued at a faster pace, The sun had began to set and she needed to find shelter, the creatures had much better night vision then humans so unless you wanted to unknowingly give a hug to a bloke with a shiv for an arm it was best to travel by day. Esther had been checking for any driveways or buildings for hours now, so to say she was getting a bit worried was an understatement. Just when she thought she was about to have to lay in a ditch covered in leaves for ten hours, she noticed a path off to the right of the road, well to call it a path was a stretch but even through the brush she could tell it was there, She decided to follow it if it was just a driveway that hadn't seem maintenance in awhile then there was a high chance there was a house at the end.

The teen followed the path for an hour or so, then she started to doubt her decision. The path was not becoming any more visible and once or twice she thought she had lost it altogether, but before she could start looking for a comfortable ditch she spotted a tall chain link fence through the tree line. The blue haired girl jogged the closer and soon a whole building came into view and the sight was not pretty, bodies littered the ground all around what appeared to be some sort of bunker, the bodies did not deter Esther though, the specimens only stuck around if there was bloodlust to be had, and it was quite clear that everyone here was very dead.

After she had worked her way through the maze of decaying bodies the girl managed to find the door, well what was left of the door, the thing was bashed off it's hinges and there were deep scratch marks all over the inside of the metal door. Wait a minute, Inside? Esther knelt down and examined the door closely, no human could have made those marks without a tool, and even then why? She got to her feet and peered down into the darkness of the stairway. "Well at least I'm not a cat." The girl said as she descended into the inky black of the bunker.

The screaming, it was what woke her, not the gunshots, or the laughter it was the terror filled screams. Her fear heightened when she realized she could not see, something was wrapped around her head blocking her vision, She tried to take it off so she could run or hide from whatever was causing the screams only to have her panic brought to a new level when she found that she was also bound. She sat there listening to the fearful panic and the malicious laughter, It was so loud that she couldn't even hear her self cry. Minutes passed and the noise began to fade into a dead silence, the figure began to struggle against the restraints as hard as her body would allow but to no avail, she cried even harder as the thought of being stuck here forever entered her mind. "System glitch rectified, unlocking restraints." An electronic voice echoed through the room as the operating table released her.

(Author) Well what do you guys think? love to hear your criticism and/or advice!


End file.
